ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Watch Gone Haywire
Watch Gone Haywire is the 8th episode of BTMW. It is the first episode after the hiatus. The team were sitting around having a nice chat. Kevin suggested they go for a peaceful drive along the coast. Just as they were about to get into Kevin's car, Ben's Weapontrix began flashing. 'It's Azmuth!' Ben stated. He answered the call. 'Hey, Azmuth. What's going on?' He greeted. 'Hello, Tennyson. I have some great news! I will teleport you three into my headquarters to share it with you!' Azmuth said excitedly, then he teleported the three. They all walked around looking at Azmuth's new laboratory. 'Everyone, gather round me!' Azmuth called over to them. They did as instructed. 'What's the news Azmuth?' Gwen asked. 'I think I may have figured out a way to give Benjamin access to alien forms once again!' He answered. Ben's eyes light up when he heard. 'Really? How!' He questioned. 'Come sit in this seat' Azmuth told him. Ben sat down in a seat that resembled a dentists' chair. A machine dropped down and attached itself to the Weapontrix. 'Now, I will insert DNA into the watch, the DNA should be beamed through to the codon stream and you should be able to transform again. Now, do not get too excited because this is just a trial and there will only be a few alien DNA's put in' Azmuth explained as he fiddled with the controls. 'Cool! Do I get to choose what goes into the watch?' Ben asked. 'Only two aliens, I have already chosen the rest. You will gain access to Armodrillo, Hopefull, Ghostfreak, Heatblast, Swampfire, Way Big, Ripjaws, Echo Echo & Wildmutt' Azmuth responded. 'Hopefull? Why Hopefull? I hate him! Can't I have Grey Matter instead?' Ben asked. 'Fine, I will replace his DNA with my own. That is one of your choices done, what is the other?' 'What? That counted as a choice? I wanted XLR8 and Frosty, not Grey Matter!' Ben shouted. 'So it is settled, you get Grey Matter and Frosty added to the watch. I haven't found any Velociraptor DNA so XLR8 is out of the picture.' Azmuth touched and dragged images of aliens and they were sucked into needles and injected into the watch. Everytime a piece of DNA reached the watch it would flash as it shot the DNA to the codon stream. 'Final piece of DNA, Galvan...' Azmuth said. He grabbed one of the slides that were in the machines. He pulled it out an dragged it towards his arm where he drew blood and put it onto the slide. The slide imediately recognized the DNA and an image of a Galvan appeared. Azmuth grabbed the slide and dragged it to the syringe where it was sucked into the watch and then teleported to the Codon Stream. 'Okay, Benjamin. Try it out!' Azmuth told him as he entered commands to allow Ben to be freed from the chair. Ben jumped off the chair and activated the Weapontrix, eagerly. At first holograms of weapons appeared but then Azmuth said, 'Alien transformations activate,' and the first hologram appeared, it was Ripjaws. Ben pressed down on the faceplate and began transforming. 'RIPJAWS!!' He shouted. 'This is great, I can transform again!' Ben shouted. Azmuth mumbled a code and a pool of water opened beneath Ben. He dove in and began swimming around. 'Okay, enough fun. Get out, it's time to send you home' Azmuth told Ben. Ben jumped out of the pool and reverted in midair. 'Thank you so much, Azmuth' Ben thanked. Azmuth nodded and teleported them home. Just as they began teleporting, the Weapontrix attempted to say, 'Haywire Function activated.' The three arrived out the front of Ben's house. Without a word, Ben began running down the street and activated the Weapontrix. 'Time to start a snow storm, because there is no day like a snow day!' Ben shouted. He told the watch Alien Transformations activate and the watch accepted. He chose the Frosty hologram and slammed it down. Ben had a very slow transformation this time, it was so slow that Gwen and Kevin watched it happening. Ben became a charcoal-black colour, then he stretched out to be very fat as his clothing ripped apart. He became round, then a square, then he gained the appearance of a top hat. Then he shrunk. 'Frosty!' Ben shouted. He tried to shoot out snow to become a snow-man but instead he shot out flames. 'What the?' Ben questioned. He looked like Frosty, but he was made of fire and sounded like Heatblast. 'What's going on, Ben?' Gwen asked. 'I don't know. I look like Frosty, but I am made of fire...' Ben answered. 'And you sound a lot like Heatblast' Kevin added. Frosty tried to shoot flames like Heatblast does, and it worked. He shot a piece of Earth out of the ground and began flying around on it. Frosty began melting, even though he was made of fire. He tried to become an Earth snow-man but it didn't work. Then, his whole body drooped and he became a puddle of lava. The piece of earth began plumetting to the ground, as a hat, Frosty quickly flew up into the air and landed safely on Gwen's head. 'Wow, this isn't exactly how I thought it would work...' Ben said to Gwen. He flew off of her and became a fire snow-man again, then transformed. 'Haywire Armodrillo!' Ben shouted. 'What did you just say?' Kevin asked. 'I-I don't know, I think I said Haywire Armodrillo' Ben answered. He was Armodrillo, except his feet had combined into a puddle of goo and he had Hopefull's colours and mood. 'I'm sure it's nothing bad. Let's go have some tea and do a fun activity' Ben said. 'Oh, damn! I mixed with Hopefull, I have his personality!' Ben shouted. 'Quick, let's get inside and figure out what is wrong with me!' The team quickly ran inside. Ben couldn't fit through the door at first but used Hopefull's goops to reshape himself and slide through. Inside, Ben had reverted to normal. They were getting ready to contact Azmuth when Ben heard a loud noise outside. They ran out and saw an armoured alien destroying things. 'Here goes nothing' Ben said, doubtfully. He activated the Weapontrix, switched to Alien holograms and became Wildmutt. 'Haywire Wildmutt!' Ben shouted in a robotic voice. 'Are you Wildmutt, and talking?' Gwen asked. 'I must have haywired with Echo Echo.' He ran off to fight the alien. It spotted him and pulled out a gun and began shooting. Wildmutt tried to dodge the bullets but they followed him so he did a sonic scream that sent the bullets right back at the alien. 'Go Haywire Wildmutt!' Ben shouted. The alien sat up from under the rubble. It's armour had been partially destroyed, revealing a much larger and muscular body. It was a Tetramand. 'Oh man' Wildmutt shouted. The Tetramand ripped off it's armour and ran at Ben. Ben tried to go Ultimate, but it failed. 'Weapon Mode activated' The Weapontrix said to him. 'AXE!' Ben shouted before the Tetramand reached him. The outline of the axe appeared in Wildmutt's hand. Then it's colour appeared. The Tetramand was about to send Wildmutt flying with a punch but he swung the axe at the Tetramand. It caught the axe, but was distracted. Wildmutt quickly screamed at it, sending the alien flying backwards. Wildmutt pressed the symbol on the axe, then the symbol on his chest. A star popped out and the axe evolved into the Best Axe. Wildmutt jumped onto the axe, as a witch jumps onto her broom, and flew off after the Tetramand. When he reached it, he jumped off and the axe flew straight at it's face. Wildmutt heard a crunching noise and looked over to see the axe stuck in the Tetramand's face. Then, it's face fell off. 'An ID mask?' Ben questioned. He looked back at the Tetramand and saw it was Fourarms trying not to be seen by Ben. Ben was about to run at it and absorb it but the watch timed out. Fourarms grinned. Ben ran and Gwen and Kevin covered him. Ben reached his house and dove in through the door. Gwen and Kevin jumped in after him and Gwen created a barrier around the house of mana. 'Man, this watch takes longer to recharge than the Omnitrix & Ultimatrix put together!' Ben shouted. 'You still have access to the weapon mode though, don't you?' Kevin asked. Ben activated the watch and holograms of various weapons appeared. 'Yup, let's go!' Ben said. He activated the Alien Hammer, then evolved it to the Best Hammer. The team ran out and saw Fourarms waiting for them. Ben flew up into the sky, then dove towards Fourarms. He reached Fourarms and swung the spiked hammer at him. Fourarms flew across the sky and landed in a ditch. Then Kevin absorbed the paint off the road and began sliding over to him. When he got there, Fourarms was gone. But then there was a big splash as Kevin's body was sent shooting all over the place. Fourarms had killed Kevin. 'KEVIN!' Gwen shouted. She began crying but then became extremely angry. Her eyes glew pink, then her whole body became pink. She became an Anodite. Gwen flew at Fourarms and knocked him around, but he tapped into the Ultimatrix to shoot a beam that paralyzed her. 'Well, Fourarms isn't as dumb as I thought' Ben said, angrily. Then Fourarms jumped over to Ben. Ben's Weapontrix beeped as the alien transformations finished recharging. 'FINALLY!' Ben shouted. He activated it and became Way Big. 'Haywire Way Big!' Way Big had become short. He was a few feet taller than Fourarms, with large green bulging eyes. He was also grey with black stripes. 'I Haywired with Grey Matter? Hey! Maybe I can figure out how to hack into the Master Forms and defeat Fourarms!' Way Big cheered. He flew into the air, high above Fourarms. He tried hacking the Weapontrix but halfway through figured out what the Master forms were and what they did, and that they weren't ready for him to use yet. He accepted that fact and dove down towards Fourarms. They began fighting hand-to-hand. Way Big easily knocked Fourarms down, but he wasn't satisfied enough. 'You killed Kevin!' Ben shouted, along with a million swears. He raised his arms and shot a cosmic ray at Fourarms, killing him. Then, he absorbed the dead Fourarms. He walked over to Gwen and used Grey Matter's brains to figure out a cure to her paralysis, he had to urinate on her. When she was cured she turned back to her Human form, then the two walked over to Kevin's remains. White paint was scattered all over the place. Gwen knealed down and gave one a kiss, but realized that each had Kevin's face on them. 'Kevin?' She asked. The piece of paint began wriggling like a worm, then they all wriggled up to each other and regenerated into Kevin. 'Let's go see Azmuth...' Kevin said while Gwen suffocated him in a hug. 'Yes, yes. I see. When I added the alien DNA into your watch, it was added incorrectly triggering the Haywire function causing you to transform into aliens with shared appearances and powers. I will have to remove that DNA and try to figure out a way to add it without causing the haywire function to be stuck' Azmuth told Ben. 'So, the Haywire function makes me transform into an alien that has the same colours and powers as another alien?' Ben asked. Azmuth nodded. 'So Way Big with Grey Matter colours was from the Haywire function and not a glitch?' Ben asked. Azmuth nodded again. 'Apfft, whatever. I'm better off with just the weapons anyway.' 'Just take a seat and I will have to remove the DNA again' Azmuth said. Ben sat down and began screaming in agony. The three grinned at Ben. Major Events *Ben regains access to aliens for one episode *Ben discovers the 'Haywire' function Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth Villains *Tetramand (Revealed as Fourarms) Weapons Used *Axe *Best Axe *Alien Hammer *Best Hammer Aliens Used *Ripjaws (Debut in BTMW) *Frosty (Debut in BTMW; Haywired with Heatblast) *Armodrillo (Debut in BTMW; Haywired with Hopefull) *Wildmutt (Haywired with Echo Echo) *Way Big (Debut in BTMW; Haywired with Grey Matter) Trivia *Ben regains his transformations but they are limited and are later removed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry